


Of Flapjacks and Music

by Scaup



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, bentroy, no beta we die like men, trenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaup/pseuds/Scaup
Summary: Benson is cold and Troy hands him a blanket.
Relationships: Benson/Troy, Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of the Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 356





	Of Flapjacks and Music

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9572375) by [Idontknowitshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowitshard/pseuds/Idontknowitshard)! Thank you so much!

Troy was always the one who made the first move. The kiss on the cheek? The idea of a first date once Kipo rescued her father?

And Benson was always left in a flushed, stuttery mess.

Ever since the other burrow humans joined Emilia and her resistance, their small group camped place to place devising a strategy to stop her.

It was evening. They decided to camp on the second floor of an old shop. It was almost ceilingless but Kipo insisted on staying there because it had a nice view of the area. A slight breeze made the night air chilly, but the heat from a small campfire warmed everyone from head to toe, so long as they were close.

Benson watches the others as they get ready for bed. Mandu, Wolf, Kipo, and her father sitting together by the window, admiring the starry sky. Kipo would often throw her head back in laughter and spew out random astrology and astronomy facts.

Dave is busy entertaining the sisters who were huddled together, sharing a blanket. Benson could not hear what his Mute friend was sharing, but the three seemed to be having fun together.

Benson was seated on the furthest corner of the room. He twists his fingers in the quilt below him, mindlessly picking a strand of yarn sticking out. The stress culminating from the concerning amount of life-or-death moments over the months resurfaced, making his chest feel heavy from the anxiety.

He sighs, looking for his backpack before remembering it vividly sinking in the golden lava or whatever they called it.

Absolutely devastated, he spares a glance around the campfire, yearning for someone to talk to him when his eyes land on the father and son duo. While one had his back turned on him, Benson could recognise Troy from anywhere. After all, Troy was the only one of the very few people he had met who really pulled off the undercut. The two had blankets wrapped on their shoulders. They looked like they were joking with each other like they were sharing stories of the things they have encountered on the surface. Roberto, Troy’s father, had a relaxed posture, but Benson barely noticed him as his eyes lingered on Troy himself. Something jumps in his chest.

Benson did not know how to describe the feeling. An itch he could not seem to scratch? But every time he would passionately fanboy with Troy over Oz the Originator, share pancake tips, or just plainly locking eyes, his stomach would always flip like his flapjacks.

Despite the quilt wrapped around him, he still feels the nights chill as he shivered. He decides to wrap his arms around himself for warmth.

As if sensing the sudden spike of his heartbeat like how a Deathstalker detects its prey, Roberto locked his eyes with Benson. Though he could not hear him, he says something to make Troy look over his shoulder at him. Face burning, embarrassed from being caught staring, Benson quickly tilted his head down and resumed fiddling with the quilt’s yarn. If only he had Kipo’s jaguar speed to run away from this situation, heck, even Dave’s wings to fly him anywhere but here.

His heart leaps into his throat as he recognises the silhouette of Troy, outlined by the campfire, heading towards his direction. To his surprise and demise, Troy plops down next to Benson.

“Hey Benson,” he flashes him a smile. “You good? My dad noticed you were shivering.”

_Can it be true? Think I’m falling in love with you~_

Benson almost forgot to answer as he’s too caught up with the realisation before Troy gives him an encouraging, patient look.

“Nah, I’m- I’m all good. Totally fine. Not shivering at all.”

Troy gives a soft chuckle which either arranges or blows up Benson’s insides. He’s too caught up in the moment to even think.

_You make me so blue-_

He doesn’t manage to put two and two together until a blanket is being draped around his shoulders, and Troy is scooting closer, shoulders brushing as he wraps the other side of the blanket around his own. Benson almost forgets how to breathe.

“Sharing.” He manages to say, and Troy shoots him another one of his grins. Benson tries to give him one in return, but it ends up being a shaky ‘smile’. He can already feel Troy’s warmth radiating.

He almost misses what Troy says next. Luckily his eardrums were still working despite his heart beating louder than the screech of a Megabunny.

Troy asks about Benson’s adventures with Dave on the surface. Benson rambles on how he had met Dave and bonded over food despite being human and mute. He then lights up as he talks about the places he has been to and the things he had fought together with Kipo, Wolf, and Mandu.

He runs out of steam once he looks at Troy. Troy was listening intently to him, his face resting on a fist, shooting him a patient and listening smile. His eyes sparkle, and the light of the fire illuminates him almost magically. Benson is struck speechless but he could not look away. His heart pounds and he feels like he is on fire. He is absolutely starstruck.

Somehow, Benson manages to tear his eyes away and mumble, asking about his experience with the Timbercats and the surface so far. Troy blinks, as if he had been a bit distracted himself, and chuckles a little before sharing what had happened after they had left. He started talking about how he made flapjacks every day and even learnt how to play the guitar with Yumyan at some point. He was so animated as he passionately talked about how great it felt after being shown the whole world he had thought he would have never seen.

“You know, once this is all over, I’d like to travel the world,” he says, eyes gleaming as he looks up at the sky, “There’s a lot I want to see.”

Benson stares at the other boy.

“What about you, Benson?”

“I’ll- Obviously, I’ll go with you.” He stammers, his eyes awkwardly darting away to any place except Troy’s direction.

Troy lets out a delightful laugh, standing up as he throws his arms around Benson’s shoulders and bringing him into a tight, warm embrace.

Moments later, Troy breaks the hug. His touch still lingering on Benson.

“It’s getting late,” Troy yawns and adjusts the quilt on top of them, “Wanna go to sleep?”

Benson did not notice until now that everyone else in the room was fast asleep.

The two boys lay down on Benson’s makeshift mattress. As if it was on instinct, Troy’s hands wrap around Benson’s waist, burying his nose in the back of his neck. Benson made an involuntary yelp and shiver. If it did anything, it kept him awake, even as he felt Troy relax and his breath even out. He was clearly better at sleeping than Benson.

Benson carefully turned around, scooting closer so he was nose to nose with Troy. This close, his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. Benson could see his relaxed jaw, semi-opened mouth, and the curve of his cheek. He shut his eyes again, pressing his forehead against Troy’s. The sound of the flickering bonfire faded in the background as he slowly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you hear the lyrics or are you normal? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and do feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
